A Forbidden Love
by LunaticCrazy42
Summary: 12 year old Amu Hinamori just entered middle school after her mom just got engaged. But guess what! Her soon to be stepfather has a son and it is no other then Ikuto Tsukyomi! Full Summary inside May turn rated M! Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**A Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 1**

**Full Summary: 12 year old Amu Hinamori had just entered middle school when her her mother had just got engaged. But guess what! Her soon to be stepfather has a son and it is no other than Ikuto Tsukyomi the most sexiest, pervert,playboy in the whole town! But what happens when he falls in love with his stepsister, Amu? And does Amu love him back? No charas,and Utau is not related to Ikuto also sadly Ami doesnt exsist in this story and later on i'll make Amu a 16 year old**

**Ages:**

**Amu:12**

**Ikuto:17**

**Utau:14**

**Rima:12**

**Yaya:11**

**Nagihiko:13**

**Tadase:13**

**Kukai:13**

**Luna-chan: Yah! My very first fanfic!**

**Ikuto: Is it a lemon?**

**Amu: Pervert!**

**Ikuto: But you love this pervert! *smirks***

**Amu: *blushes***

**Luna-chan: Sadly no... but Iater on it might be**

**Ikuto**:**Yes!**

**Amu: What!How could you! I thought you were on my side!**

**Luna-chan**:** Darling...I wasn't on anyone's side. Anyway...can someone say the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Gladly...Luna does not own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

**Luna-chan: But I do own this plot and story!**

( Amu's Pov )

Hello! My name is Amu Hinamori. I am 12 years old and I only have a mom since my dad passed away 3 years ago. Anyway Last night I received the most terrible news in my whole entire life!

_(flashback)_

"_Amu_!" _my mother yelled._

"_Nani_"_i yelled back_.

"_Please come downstairs I need_ _to tell you something very important"said my mother._

"_I'll be right down!"_

_As I went downstairs I was wondering what my mother wanted to tell me that was so important._

_I finally made it downstairs and noticed my mother was sitting down in the couch looking worried._

"_What is it you have to tell me that is so important"I asked._

"_Well...you see.._._how can I say this_. _Well... Amu ._.. _I just got engaged."_

"_What! When and who!_" _I yelled._

"_Yesterday and his name is..._" _ my mother stopped talking and I knew something was wrong._

"_Well..who is it!"i yelled at her._

" _His name is...H-his name is A-aruto Tsukyom-_"

"_What!_" _I screamed as I cut her off._

"_Amu,please calm is so sweet and romantic.I love him_"

"_How do you want me to calm down! Did you forget his son!_"

"_Amu all that is just rumors and nothing of that is tru"_

"_Their are not rumors! Their all true!_ _He is a pervert,playboy,bastard!_

"_Amu! Don't say that about your brother_!"

"_Step-brother_"_I corrected her_.

"_What am I saying he isn't my step-brother and never will be!_" _I screamed as I ran upstairs to my bedroom._

"_Amu!_" "_Amu Hinamo-_" _I cut her off by slamming my door hard._

_How could this happen,what did I to make this happen _I thought as I lied on the floor repeating that.

( flashback end ) ( Present)

I got out of my bed and got dressed then headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I got downstairs my mom was making breakfast. Something must have happened because my mother never made breakfast for anyone else only herself until I was able to cook.( yes she can cook)

Then, my mom took noticed me and asked me if I wanted breakfast.

"Mom...why are you making breakfast?"

" Well you see... I-" she got cut off by the doorbell ringing.

" Well, that must be them!" she said as she went to go answer the door.

"Who?'' I asked while following her.

"You'll see who" she said as soon as she opened the door

Then I saw who it was. It was no other than Ikuto Tsukyomi and his father

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Luna-chan: So... how was it?

Ikuto: Horrible I didn't even come out

Luna-chan: Don't worry you come out in the next chapter!

Ikuto: Will there be lemon in the next chapter? *smirks***  
**

Amu: You dirty pervert!

Luna-chan: Now,now calm down! Anyway...please read and review!

**Tell me if I should continue or not. No flames please. And if you want me to continue please give me ideas **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 2**

**Luna-chan: Konichiwa minna! I've come back with chapter 2 of "A Forbidden Love"!**

**Ikuto: Finally! What took you so long! **

**Amu: It's only been 2 days...Ikuto**

**Luna-chan: Oh! Thank you Amu! *hugs amu and glares then sticks out tongue at him***

**Jealous Ikuto: *glares then takes Amu away***

**Luna-chan: Hey! Give Amu back to me!**

**Ikuto: No! *sticks tongue at Luna***

**Luna-chan: *grabs Amu free arm and starts pulling***

**Ikuto: *starts pulling back***

**Amu: Hey stop guys- Ow! That hur-Ow!**

**Luna-chan and Ikuto: * ignores her and continues pulling***

**Amu: (sweatdrops) Anyway-Ow! Luna-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara-OW!**

**Amu: Enjoy-Ouch! Stop it you guys!**

**Luna-chan and Ikuto: No! *glares at each other***

**(**Amu's Pov)

As soon as saw who it was, I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I then ran to my bed and lied down. _How could my mother do this to me...How...How!_ I thought and repeated in my mind.

(Ikuto's Pov)

After my dad told me he had got engaged, my soon to be step-mother, called and invited us to eat at her house. And of course, my dad excepted. He also told me how she also had a daughter and expected us to get along. I hid a smirk when he told me that and nodded my head in response. _I wonder how she looks_ I thought. _I wonder if she's hot _I thought again. I smirked of the thought of this. The next day in the morning we headed to their house. As soon as my father rang the doorbell,around 5 seconds later the door opened and a woman around her 30's stood in front of us. Next to her I saw a flash of pink besides her. _What the hell was that _I thought.

"Aruto!" said my (soon to be) step-mother

"Midori!" said my father back. I sespected that was her name.

"Please, come in" said Midori.

We soon entered the house it was pretty big for two people but it was nice.

"Oh! And please excuse my daughter for her rudeness for running upstairs like that" said Midori

" If you don't mind Ikuto-kun, could you go upstairs and bring her down?"

"Of course I don't mind I'll bring her down" I said then turned around and headed to the stairs I smirked at the thoughts of her daughter of the ideas of how I hoped she'll look like.

"Her room is on the first one on the left!" I heard Midori yell.

When I made it upstairs I saw a room on the left which is probably her's.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment but no one answer so I opened the door.

(Amu's room lookes like the one in the anime)

I looked around then noticed someone was laying down on the bed.

I walked up to the bed then took notice of a pink-haired girl who was maybe around 11 to 13 years old.

The next thing I saw was two big golden-orbs glaring at me.

"Get the hell out!" she yelled and tried to smack me. But instead I caught both her wrist and pinned them down on the bed.

She blushed when I did this,since I was on top of her. I smirked at this.

"G-Get off m-me" she said.

"Nah, I don't feel like it" I said as my smirk grew bigger.

While we were like that I decided to check her out. I looked at her chest which was flat but not that flat.

She was probably a A cup but was getting to B.

She noticed I was looking at her chest and her blush deepened.

I then continue to check her out I looked at her legs which her very well smooth and long. (she's wearing shorts)

I was about to touch one when I heard Midori call us to come downstairs and eat.

I then unpinned her from my grasp and lifted her of the bed.

"W-Why did you come upstairs to my room" asked the girl.

"Your mom told me to call you down pinky" I said with a smirk.

"My name isn't pinky! It's Amu!"

"Fine,then _ Amu_" I said.

" Don't say my name without a honorific!" she yelled

"Aw...come on _ Amu _don't be like that" I said with a pout.

"W-Whatever... let's go downstairs already"

_She is so fun and easy to tease _I thought.

When we both made it downstairs both our parents were eating and discussing something.

We then both took our seats and started to eat.

(Amu' Pov)

When me and Ikuto sat down we started eating. While I was eating I remembered what happened upstairs in my room and that caused me to blush again. Ikuto who was right besides me chuckled and smirked when I did this. _That damn pervert_ I thought.

About halfway through breakfast my mother and my (soon to be) step-father told us they wanted to discuss something with us.

"Well as you two see we both are going to get married" said my (soon to be) step-father

We both nodded.

"Well we decided that..." my mother stopped. And as soon as she stopped I took a drink of my milk.

"Ikuto-kun and Aurto to start living with us!" she said. As soon as I heard this I spit out my milk.

"Nani!" I screamed

While Ikuto just smirked at hearing this.

**Luna-chan: *still fighting over Amu***

**Amu: Umm... Luna... It's over**

**Luna-chan: It is! Oh yeah! It is! Lets go of amu**

**Ikuto: Yes! Amu is all mine! *Hugs Amu***

**Luna-chan: No she isn't Amu is mine *takes Amu away from Ikuto and runs with Amu away from Ikuto***

**Ikuto:*chases after them***

**Luna-chan: Anyway...I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please R&R! *Continues to run away***

_**Thanks for reading everyone and thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed. **_

_**I'll try to update soon!**_

_**-Luna**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Luna-chan: Gomen minna! I am so sorry for not being able to update soon. It's just that I didn't have time.**

**Ikuto: Yeah right!**

**Luna-chan: Fine! Don't believe me! (turns to Amu) But you believe me right, Amu!**

**Amu: Uhhh...yea- (gets cut off by Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: No Amu! (grabs Amu) Don't believe that witch! (glares at Luna)**

**Luna-chan: You DARE call me WITCH! (grabs chainsaw and runs after Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: Oh Shit! (lets go of Amu and runs)**

**Amu: (sweatdrops) Anyway...Luna-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy.**

**(**_**Amu's Pov)**_

"But why!" I yelled

"Amu..." My mother began.

"Me and Aruto are going to get married so we all were going to live togther sooner or later...so why not now"

"But-" I got cut off by mother. "No buts Amu, they're living with us from today and onward"

"**Fine" I said back. Then I noticed Ikuto smirked after hearing me agree.**

_That damn pervert!_ I thought.

_**(Time skippy) (Got too lazy too write what happened after that :P And right now it's night time and Ikuto and Aruto just finished unpacking their things)**_

_Damn! That pervert has his room across from mine! _I thought.

Then I heard my bedroom door open. I turned my head to see who it was. And it was no other than Ikuto.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to see you" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

I gulped when I saw that smirk on his face.

"W-What?" I asked shuddering

Ikuto started walking up to me and I was about to get off my bed when Ikuto pushed me on the bed. Which now he was on top of me. I felt myself blush.

"I said..." Ikuto got down futher on me for I can feel his breath when he talks."I just wanted to see you" said Ikuto with a bigger smirk on his face.

"Wha-mphh!" Ikuto cut me off by kissing me.

Ikuto,my soon to be stepbrother is kissing me!

Luna-chan: Omg! Ikuto is a pedo! ;P Haha!

Ikuto: And! People still love me and Amu together. Right everyone!

Amuto Fans and Ikuto Fans: Right!

Luna-chan and Amu: (sweatdrops)

Luna-chan: Anyway...sorry everyone for making this chapter so short! Gomen!

And I just want to tell you all that I won't be able to update for like around 2 weeks!

Sorry! And thank you everyone who likes my story. Bye!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

**Author's Note!**

**I am soooooooo sorry for not being able to update. It's just that every since I entered school again I dont have time. So again SORRY!**

**Also I wanted to tell you all my new penname is LunaticCrazy42.**

**And you may wonder why I cant update now? Well you see I'm using my laptop when my parents arent looking and well its late and they notice I'm using it because I take a long time writing a good chapter.**

**Well...all my wonderful readers I promise I'll update this month! I promise!**

**So stay tuned to see what happpens next!**


	5. Chapter 4

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 4

Luna-chan: (hides behind couch) (peeks)

(sees angry readers glaring at her)

Luna-chan: (hides)

Angry readers: (pull her up) WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

Luna-chan: (trembles) I am sooooooo sorry! It's just that school is being a pain in the ass and I got my laptop taken away! Honest!

Readers: (looks at her) Hmph! Fine! Just start typing!

Luna-chan: Hai! But first I just wanted to say that I'm not going to do that introduction chat anymore and again...I AM SOOO SORRY!

I do not own Shugo Chara in anyways.

(Amu's Pov)

My soon to be step-brother is kissing me!

But his lips are so soft and warm it is so-Wait! What the hell am I thinking!

My step-brother is kissing me! While I was lost in that thought Ikuto stuck his tongue in my mouth.

Oh Hell No!

I then pushed Ikuto and slapped him. And like always him wearing that infamous smirk of his.

Bastard!

"Why the hell did you kiss me!" I yelled.

"One I wanted to see how your lips felt and tasted like, two I wanted to see if you were like the other girls and from what I just experienced, you are!"

"What the hell are you talk-"

"I'm saying that you know the girls that throw them selves at me. And you seem to be one because I could tell you liked that kiss."

"What the fuck-"

"I wanted to see if you were one of those girls because when I first met you didn't seem to be like one so I thought I'll go after you but you turned out to be one." He says with a scowl on his face.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"So you just wanted to see if I was one of them so you kiss me!"I yell.

How dare he say those things about me if just met me!

"Pretty much. And now that's over,I, must be going. I have a date with my girlfriend today so, bye."He says as he heads to the door. But the stops when he is turning the knob and turns to me.

"Though I have admit that kiss wasn't bad" He says with a smirk on his face and leaves.

I start to feel tears running down my cheeks.

_How dare he do this to me! He stole my first kiss! _I thought.

Oh, but I promise this, I swear to get you back for this Ikuto Tskyomi!

Luna-chan: So how was it? Didn't expect that did ya?~

And I feel so bad for Amu. :C

Oh! And since today is Thanksgiving I have special guests!

Please welcome Ichigo and Rukia from the anime Bleach! (they are my number 1 couple)

Ichigo: Why the hell am I here! Me and Rukia were busy!

Luna-chan: Yeah right. You guys were probably kissing! (smirks)

Ichigo and Rukia: (blush) No!

Rukia: Were just friends!

Ichigo: Yeah, what she said.

Luna-chan: As if I believe you

Rukia: I'm going back to the Soul Society!

Luna-chan: Wait! (grabs Rukia) we have to say happy thanksgiving!

Rukia: fine...

Luna-chan: ok now Ichigo you go in the middle that way we both can cling on to you.

Ichigo: Ok-Wait! What!

Rukia: Shut up strawberry and say happy thanksgiving! (clings)

Luna-chan: (clings) Ok on the count of 1,2,and 3!

Luna-chan,Ichigo,and Rukia: Happy Thanksgiving! :D

**Hahaha! Anyway...to update to a new chapter I want a least 5 reviews from now on!**

**So...Ja Na Minna!**


End file.
